Bad End Friends: Loud House Edition
by MasterCaster
Summary: Just a list of bad ending I made up from certain Loud House episodes from all three seasons based on the "Bad End Friends" group. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to a small segment of mind called "Loud House: Bad End Friends". If you have no idea who the bad end friends are, they're a group consisting of well known fictional characters who experienced a bad ending to the story other than the good ending we got. This includes characters like Bipper(Gravity Falls), Beast!Wirt(Over the Garden Wall), Ice Prince!Finn(Adventure Time), Genocide!Frisk(Undertale), and plenty more. There has been other characters from shows like Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs The Forces of Evil, etc, but the one thing I never saw in any of these groups was any bad ending versions of the Loud House. So I actually came up with some of my own. Hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

**1.) Fancy!Lincoln(Out of the Limo):**

**In this episode, we saw Lincoln become corrupt after spending an afternoon with Lord Tetherby but remembered who he really is by the end of the episode. But in this bad timeline, Lincoln stayed being corrupt. How? He could've begged Tetherby to let him continue living in the rich lifestyle by saying he'll do anything for it. Tetherby may comply and decides to adopt Lincoln and since the former is rich and most likely has a lot of strings to pull, Lincoln will be his easily. Lincoln's family and friends struggle to help their son and brother remember who he was. Either that or they just completely give up on him. Idk, maybe he'll go through a redemption arc at some point?**

**2.) Lulu(Really Loud Music):**

**I've actually read fanfics and saw pictures of if Luna decided to stay Lulu and continue working for Doug and Michelle so this is pretty common. This bad end really isn't too major but still. Anyways, Luna would most likely lose the respect of her peers and a few of her siblings for outright selling out and not being herself.**

**3.) Bad Luck Lincoln(No Such Luck):**

**By typing the first letter, I already heard all of your collective groans. Yes, yes, I get it. No Such Luck has been overdone and needs to die. Moving on, basically every plot of every fanfiction based on this episode. Lincoln's family believes him to be bad luck long after the beach scene, blah blah blah but if we were going by the show, then the family will come to their senses much earlier than most of the bad NSL timelines(tbh, I believe that in the show, the whole luck fiasco would've blown over as soon as the family got home from the beach). And let's say if the family still believed Lincoln to be bad luck for a long time and everything that has happened in season 2 and 3 still happened, if Chaz, Sam, Benny, or any other of the sister's friends came to visit and saw Lincoln in a squirrel suit then they would ask why he's wearing it and not agree with the truth.**

**4.) Displaced!Lisa(The Mad Scientist):**

**This one I actually had fun making. In the episode, it's revealed that time travel exists in the Loud House universe(oh, spoiler btw) and Lisa uses the time machine she built to go back into time and stop the events of the episode from happening. But with a classic cliche of something going wrong during time traveling, what if instead of going back in time, the machine malfunctioned and threw Lisa out of time? Pretty cool, right? She pretty much gets erased from existence and is trapped in a void as she's forced to watch her family live without the memory of her. Either that or maybe Lincoln for some reason is the only one who remembers Lisa and they have the ability to communicate via telepathically or in Lincoln's dreams. Some one should really write a story of this!**

**5\. Pink!Lucy(Back in Black):**

**This really wouldn't be considered as a bad end but to Lucy, it's a nightmare. Mainly if Lucy decided to continue wearing her pink clothes and blonde hair instead of reverting back into her gothic form.**

**6.) Mud Monster!Lana(Scales of Justice):**

**This episode had Lana pretending to be a mud monster to save a pond with a couple of fishes that she adores from construction. In this bad timeline, while pretending to be a monster, Lana is captured by government agents or the police. She is kept in a cage(still believed to be a monster and can't take off the suit for some reason) and her beloved bond and her fishes are destroyed.**

**7.) Outcast!Lincoln(every episode which had Lincoln being made a fool of in front of his peers):**

**This timeline is what it would be like if the loud house took place in the real world. In episodes like "****_Girl Guru_****" "****_Making the Case_****" and "****_The Green House_****", Lincoln always faced public embarrassment due to his or someone else's actions but it seems that all was forgotten in the next episode. But if it was realistic then Lincoln will be constantly teased by (almost) every kid in school and his blunders posted all over social media. It would actually be pretty sad to be in Lincoln's shoes as he gets to the point where he doesn't even want to leave his house out of fear of getting mocked or teased. Lincoln may have thick skin but everyone has a breaking point.**

_**So what did you all think of my list? Tell me about it in the reviews and if anyone has any ideas on possible bad ends of a loud house character/episode(it doesn't always have to be a member of the family) then type your idea and I'll make another chapter talking about your ideas!**_

_**MC OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am surprised by the amounts of people who have responded to this and gave their own ideas for bad endings. Now I'll post your reviews and say what I think about them.**

**1.) Guest: ****_"_**_How about Billincoln from "Bill Cypher's New Puppet"?"_

**I read that story too but I'm going by the show. No crossovers with other cartoons. But in a way, I guess it counts for something.**

**2.) Colin: "**_how about Lola angry (Toads and Tiaras) in which a random girl wins the pageant and Lola says "HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER TO PRETEND SHE'S ME AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY! then Lincoln *whispers to himself* dang it Lana!"_

**Maybe but she wouldn't stay mad for long since she'll just just win a pageant another time.**

**3.) Colin(again): **_"__Luan the grey Cloud (No Laughing Matter) in which Luan gives up comedy and anything funny forever including shutting down Funny Business INC in which Rita and Lynn Sr. found out and are very angry at Lincoln and at the rest of his sisters and grounds Lincoln,Lori,Leni,Luna,Lynn,Lucy,Lola,Lana and Lisa except for Lily because she's a baby."_

**Well Luan really didn't seem to had a problem with quitting comedy in that episode but who knows?**

**4.) Omni Spector: **"_I'm not usually a fan of unhappy endings, but I did think of an idea.__Spiritless Louds: They would be from the episode Future Tense and they wouldn't go back to their old selves. They are very emotionless and don't do anything they enjoy anymore. You can only imagine the guilt the parents go through..."_

**That is actually a good idea! There friends would see the siblings as being boring and slowly drift away from ach of them.**

**5.) Guest: "**_Cereal Offender/Rejected Mom:_  
_Since Rita doesn't let Lincoln explain that he isn't the blame, he stops respecting her_  
_In the start, Rita was furious then When age discovered the truth, she tries to apologize without success"_

**I can see that happening along with "****_The Loudest Yard_****".**

**6.) Colin(Once more): ****_"_**_Homeless (Home Spun) in which the tornado ends up destroying the loud house and Lincoln and his family are forced on the streets or in homeless shelter program."_

**There's actually an Ed, Edd, n Eddy crossover where this happens and the Loud Family moves to Peach Creek, Home of the three Eds and their friends. It's called "****_The Loud Edventures" by Petrus C Visagie. Make sure to check it out!_**

**7.)** _"__Well, I had thought of the loud kids forgetting who they are after being forced to wear each other's clothes or costumes of each other for the day. The parents would be at fault."_

**I'm not sure about this one to be honest. Okay plot but I doubt the kids would forget who they are.**

_**Anyways, thank you all for sending your ideas and if you have more then feel free to submit them!**_


End file.
